World to Veigar
by fancytwistedpuppets
Summary: This is about how Veigar got to the League of Legends and his relationship with Lulu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the Institute of War, there were two insane Yordles. A Yordle is three foot tall, blue creature that dwells in Yordle Land. Most Yordles are normal, but every once in a while, you come across a completely insane Yordle. Veigar, a Yordle from Bandile City, wanted to explore outside of his city. He signed up for a caravan to deliver goods to other cities. Veigar hoped that by joining this caravan, he would be able to see the outside world. During the caravan expedition, it was ambushed by Noxus assassins. The assassins took Veigar prisoner and held him hostage for decades. After he escaped from the assassins, he became a Dark Mage. A Dark Mage is a person who uses dark forbidden arts to do evil to others.

Another Yordle from Bandle City, centuries ago, was Lulu. Lulu loved to adventure and play in the woods. One day, she was playing in the woods and she found a Fae Fairy named Pix. Pix took Lulu to a different world where time works differently than it does in Bandle City. While Lulu played in this new world with Pix, she didn't realized that centuries had passed by the time she returned back to Bandle City. When she returned, Bandle City society would not accept her because she beats to her own drum. Oh, and LuLu thinks everything tastes like purple.

Veigar and Lulu's paths inevitably cross when they meet at the Institute of War. When Lulu meets Veigar, she's so excited to be his friend, but he completely rejects her. While at the Institute of War, Veigar and Lulu learn how to become Summoners. The purpose of the Institute of War is to mainly stop war between Demacia and Noxus from destroying themselves and Runeterra. Demacia and Noxus are cities within Runeterra that have two very different ideas about how to rule their people.

Veigar became a Champion in order to stop all crime by conquering the world. Lulu thought she would make friends by becoming a Champion.


	2. Chapter 2

Veigar and Lulu were not living happily ever after at the Institute of War. Lulu had hoped that she would be able to make friends with everyone at the Institute of War, and she was finding it quite difficult. Most of the Champions at the Institute, from other provinces, do not entirely like Bandle City. One day, Lulu went up to a Champion named Caitlyn in hopes that she would make a friend.

"Hey, Caitlyn! I noticed that you are decorated with cupcakes. I love cupcakes!" said Lulu.

"Those cupcakes are for my snap-traps," said Caitlyn.

"Oooh, what is a snap-trap?" asked Lulu in awe.

"Umm, they are for...ummm...trapping...ummm BEARS," replied Caitlyn nervously. Caitlyn was so nervous about talking to Lulu because she knew that she couldn't tell Lulu that her traps were actually used to trap Yordles. Caitlyn is from the province of Piltover, and they trap Yordles for sport.

"Wow, bears! I've turned many things into bears before!" said Lulu. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Umm, well, uh sure," replied Caitlyn with her strong British accent. Caitlyn was very unsure about becoming friends with Lulu because she immediately thought Lulu was a bit strange.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Veigar walks up to the steps of the Institute of War. In his mind he's thinking: "I want to get stronger, conquer the world, and stop all crime." With this in mind, he opened the door, walked through, and presently found Alistar, the Minotaur. Alistar is the guard to the Institute of War.

"State your reason for coming to the Institute of War," Alistar muttered.

"Get out of the way, minotaur," quipped Veigar.

"State your reason or I will have to eradicate you," replied Alistar in a louder tone.

"You want my reason? I am here to get stronger, conquer the world, and stop all crime," stated Veigar even louder.

"What province are you from, Yordle?" Alistar asked.

"Well you could say that I'm from Bandle City, but they've completely abandoned me," said Veigar.

"I cannot let you pass, little Yordle," replied Alistar.

Veigar stood there silently muttering indistinctive words. Alistar noticed that where he was standing was getting darker by the moment. Veigar had decided since Alistar was being impertinent, he was going to cast a Dark Matter. Dark Matter is a spell where a giant black cloud comes slamming down into the ground in hopes of flattening ones enemy. As the cloud got larger and larger, Alistar stood his ground. The cloud came closer and closer, and it finally hit Alistar but he was able to hold it up above him with every ounce of strength he had. Veigar's only intention was to slow down the minotaur, and it looked like he had accomplished his mission. Veigar decided to walk on to the grand foyer of the Institute of War.

As Veigar walked through, he noticed how ornate and detailed all the stone walls were. It looked like it was almost a palace, but it was too dark to tell for sure. The foyer was only lit by candlelight, and Veigar couldn't see every corner.

No sooner did he notice the absolute darkness did the Summoner in the corner come right into his eye sight.

"What do you want?" questioned Veigar.

"I've been expecting you, Veigar," replied the Summoner Fezia.

"Who are you, and how have you been expecting me?"grumbled Veigar.

"We expect every and all visitors," replied Fezia.

"What are you psychic or something?" snorted Veigar.

"We are clairvoyant," stated Fezia. "We welcome you to the League of Legends. Here you will find what you are looking for. What do you search for, Veigar?" wondered Fezia.

"I'm searching for world domination, and I will find it," stated Veigar.


End file.
